1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for controlling motive power systems of automotive vehicles.
2. Discussion
Driving in congested areas may result in frequent vehicle stops and starts. Driving in non-congested areas may result in steady vehicle speeds.
A navigation system and distance sensor may be used to determine whether a vehicle is being driven in a congested area. For example, the navigation system may indicate the area in which the vehicle is being driven and the distance sensor may indicate the proximity of other vehicles in that area. A navigation system and distance sensor, however, may add cost and weight to the vehicle.